


A Little (Ecstasy) To Take The Edge Off

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: South Side has a crazy party and Micky takes Ecstasy for the first time which makes him overly honest, talkative, and sensitive to touch. This leads him to accidentally confess to his crush from school, Ian. (Bonus points for adding some siblings? I love the way you write them!)





	

Mickey’s not sure why he does it.

 

Someone offered it to him and he took it. Maybe it was because he felt out of place and Mandy wasn’t there yet. Or maybe it was because Ian Gallagher was there and Mickey needed something to distract him from the guy he's been crushing on for two years. 

 

Either way, Mickey was spending the huge, end of the year blowout high as a kite. 

 

It only takes about fifteen minutes for the ecstasy to hit him like a brick wall. He’s on his way to start chatting up a group of strangers when, thankfully, Mandy shows up. 

 

“Mandy.” He greets drowsily. “I missed you.” He hugs her, leaning a lot of his weight against her, and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Jesus, Mick. Ecstasy, really?” She groans. “You know how annoying that makes you."

 

He simply hums happily in response.

 

She leads the boy hanging onto her toward the drink table to get him some water. 

 

*

 

Across the party, Ian is talking to his brother about Mickey for the thousandth time. 

 

“I mean, I don’t even know if he’s gay.” Ian whines. “Look! He’s all over that girl. Goddammit."

 

“That’s his sister, genius.” Lip shakes his head. 

 

“Oh!” Ian perks back up slightly. “Good."

 

“Why don’t you just go talk to him instead of sulking?” Lip suggests. He’s so fucking tired of hearing his brother pine after Mickey Milkovich. Lip doesn’t even get the appeal, but he’ll push Ian towards him forward full force if it'll get his brother to shut up. 

 

“I can’t! He’s still probably straight. What if I come on to him and he beats me up?” Ian pouts.

 

“Then get over him." Lip groans. "I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“Fuck you, Lip!” Ian snaps. “Sorry for having feelings.” 

 

Ian storms off, leaving Lip behind. He walks toward a friend of his named Greg, stealing his beer to drown his sorrows. 

 

*

 

“Okay, Mickey. Stay right here. I just have to pee really quickly and then we can go home.” Mandy says slowly, hoping her words are somewhat registering in her brother’s drug-hazed brain. 

 

“We can’t leave.” He whines, tugging at his sister's arm. “Ian’s here.” 

 

“Who?” Mandy squints. 

 

“Ian.” Mickey says the name dreamily and Mandy follows his gaze, her eyes landing on Ian Gallagher, one of the hottest and most popular guys in her grade. 

 

“Wait, are you gay?” Mandy whispers. 

 

Mickey grins. “Yeah.” He says simply. 

 

“No way!” Mandy gasps. “Fuck, we’re talking about this when you’re sober, shithead.” 

 

She rushes toward the bathroom, hoping Mickey doesn’t do anything stupid while she’s gone. 

 

Mickey, however, is definitely planning something stupid.

 

He sees Ian touching some guy’s arm and so he floats over to take what's his. 

 

*

 

Ian looks up and doesn’t believe his eyes. 

 

Mickey fucking Milkovich is headed straight for him. He turns left and right, trying to see who Mickey is really going for, but comes up short. 

 

Suddenly, Mickey is right in front of him, sharing his air.

 

“Ian Gallagher.” Mickey breathes before putting his hands on either side of Ian’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

Ian melts into it immediately. He’s not sure what brought this on, but he’s not complaining. 

 

They separate to take a breath and Mickey smiles. 

  
"Mmm. I like you, Gallagher." He says honestly before pulling Ian back in. 

 

 

*

 

“Holy shit.” Lip whispers. 

 

“Yo, Lip. You seen my brother?” Mandy asks. 

 

Lip smirks, throwing an arm around Mandy's shoulders, and points straight ahead. Mandy looks over and sees her brother in Ian Gallagher’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

She smiles. “He’s gonna be so pissed tomorrow morning.” 

 

*

 

Mickey wakes up because of a bright light on his face that morning. He peeks one eye open to find himself in a room that definitely doesn’t belong to him. 

 

Then he feels the arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He turns his head slowly and comes face to face with Ian fucking Gallagher. 

 

“Oh shit.” He whispers quietly, but it’s enough to stir the boy beside him. 

 

Ian’s eyes blink open. He flinches when he takes in the face across from him.

 

“Fuck.” He breathes. “I thought that was a dream.” 

 

Mickey huffs out a laugh. “Me too.” 

 

“Wasn’t even sure you were gay.” Ian admits. 

 

“Yeah, don’t say anything.” Mickey requests. 

 

Ian’s face falls a little. “Right, just one night. Secret.” He mumbles. 

 

“Oh, one-. Is that what you-. I mean-. Yeah.” Mickey nods and makes a move to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Ian’s arm.

 

“Wait. Do you like me?"

 

Mickey murmurs something that sounds like ‘well, yeah’. 

 

Ian tries to fight the beaming smile threatening to take over his face, but fails. He pulls Mickey in for a kiss by his t-shirt. 

 

“I like you too.” Ian says, tapping his head against Mickey’s. 

 

Their moment is ruined by the door swinging open to reveal Mandy. 

 

“How are we doing this morning, boys?” She teases, running off before Mickey can get her. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
